This invention relates in general to mobile phones and, more particularly, vehicular mountings therefor.
Heretofore, mobile phones, more generally known as car-phones, have been mounted within the related vehicles by substantially but two expedients. One such mounting is of the pedestal type which requires bolting directly to the so-called floor hump of the vehicle and which mounting accordingly constitutes an independent structure intruding upon the limited volume within the front seat area of the vehicle; the other mounting system has been commonly referred to as the duck-bill type in that it necessitates securement to a relatively enlarged flat surface. Mountings of the aforesaid types have had general usage in vehicles incorporating a bench-type front seat.
However, with the advent and ensuing widespread usage and popularity of vehicle front seats embodying a discrete driver's seat and a passenger's seat with a spacing or volume therebetween, the disposition of a mobile phone in such vehicles has been difficult since such spacing will normally contain the emergency or handbrake and, thus, render the space seemingly unavailable for phone mountings as of the type heretofore utilized.
Such spacing may also, in most instances, accommodate a console which might be of varying character. Thus, the same may be relatively short in length, adequate for accepting the handbrake alone, or may be relatively extensive so as to progress forwardly beyond the front edge of the front seats for integration with the dashboard and thereby provide a suitable housing for not just the handbrake, but for control push buttons, gearshift, etc. Accordingly, the so-called "bucket seat" arrangement has occasioned problems in supporting mobile telephones since the customary spacing has been severely impinged upon by the strctural alterations concomitant with such seat arrangements.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide mountings for a mobile phone in automotive vehicles incorporating a pair of spaced-apart front seats.
It is another object of the present invention to provide mountings for mobile phones for vehicles of the type stated which uniquely embody a paucity of components which are sturdy so that longevity and hard usage are assured.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide mobile phone mountings of the character stated which embody mutually adjustable constituent elements so as to readily and comfortably coordinate with the particular spacing or volume between the front, or bucket, seats so that the effective utilization of said spacing is undiminished.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide mountings of the character stated within vehicles of the style described, which mountings comprise components uniquely adapted to present the supported mobile phone for facile, effective usage and also for easy swingability from a position which might cause interference with operation of devices or access to things within the invertening spacing, together with reliability of return to operative position.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide mountings of the character stated which may be most economically manufactured; which are especially amenable to availability in knock-down state; which may be easily assembled and secured into selected operative position within the vehicle by the average automobile owner; and which are durable and wholly reliable in usage.
It is another object of the present invention to provide mountings for mobile phones in vehicles of the style above-described which require a minimum of space so that inconvenience and discomfort is not occasioned the passengers, and which is peculiarly adapted for such vehicles which incorporate center consoles of any predetermined size or length.
The present invention essentially comprises a plurality of elongated arms or links, as formed of metal, and which are suitably apertured for selected interengagement for jointly presenting a mobile phone at a desired point of elevation; there being a phone support plate engageable at the upper end of the uppermost link for securement to the particular mobile phone. The said links may be of varying length so as to provide a marked range of adjustability. The lower end of the lowermost link may be secured by various means within the spacing between the seats, such as, for instance, upon the seat belt bolt, the seat rail bolt by an independent, floor-secured bracket, or directly to the so-called "hump" which constitutes a housing for the propeller shaft. It will be shown hereinbelow that such novel mounting does not invade the leg-receiving area of the passengers and obviates any inconvenience.